Riggie
Riggie is senior officer and tactician of the crew The Mad Tea Party. He can be found sailing the Sage Ocean. He is also a member of United Pillagers Across Sage, Hunters of Brigand Kings on Sage, and Flotilla Hunters of Sage. History Riggie started out his piratical career sometime around December 2005 with a brief stay in Volfan's Family, moving quickly to Demonic Wolves where he spent much of his time puzzling up his stats and learning from Mrchuckles. Then one fortunate day Riggie took a jobbing stint with Greed's Ambassadors where he was made a fleet officer and within a few days became a senior officer. When Blackvixey left Greed's Ambassadors to form Defenders of Truth, Riggie took on many of her duties including crew training, promotions and being an executive officer for Grumbler on pillages. During the summer of 2006, Riggie became the full time captain of Greed's Ambassadors as real life claimed much of Grumbler's time. During this period Riggie also became a prince of Notorious and unofficially held the post of Minister of the Interior and lead event runner. Following Notorious' successful blockade of , Notorious was kind enough to construct a crew shop for Greed's Ambassadors due to their continuing efforts for the flag, who selected a weavery to be called . Riggie upgraded the shop a few weeks after it opened as a gift to the crew and has put in many hours soloing commodities and raw material around since the shop started. Since that time Riggie has been drawn heavily into the merchanting side of YPP and currently manages various shops and stalls, much to the dismay of crewmates looking to pillage. In May 2007, Grumbler returned to the captaincy of Greed's and Riggie returned to being senior officer again. Shortly after retaking command of the crew, Grumbler moved Greed's to Verus Fidelitas to rejoin his long time friend Blackvixey. Due to his heavy involvement in events being run in Notorious at the time, Riggie left Greed's Ambassadors and joined Shanghaied, a new crew formed by Burninator, where many of the former Greed's Ambassadors senior officers had already gone. Following the Kiwara PVP/GF Giveaway Event hosted by Passive Aggression (and won by Burninator), Riggie was made governor of , and his governorship began on Nov 26, 2007 and ended May 4, 2008 when Shadows Of Sage took over as owners of Kiwara. In the spring of 2008, Riggie began to step away from YPP due to increasing real-life activities. While not officially retired from the game, he still enjoys battling flotillas and doing his part in the Ibis arch economy. Riggie got his first and only familiar Haliphron as part of the 2008 Halloween Promotion Bonanza In December 2008, Riggie and the other active members of Shanghaied decided to merge with The Mad Tea Party due to the long standing interaction between the crews and the various projects they ran together. Riggie currently resides at Burninator's cottage on . Events Riggie was the principle organizer of the Notorious First Birthday/Early Christmas events. Riggie was also one of the voices behind "Coalition", the King of Sage Needs a Large during the first OM Choose your own Island event and was heavily involved in the behind the scenes work for SNL. SNL Final post Riggie posted times of 52 and 53 mins in the Great Familiar Race held in January 2008, tying for 4th and 5th overall on Sage. Riggie's Card courtesy of Schwa The Epic battle of Lupe and Nicole Past Crew History * Former lord of The Phantom Fleet * Former prince of Notorious * Former pirate of Demonic Wolves * Former captain and senior officer of Greed's Ambassadors * Former captain and senior officer of Shanghaied Rating and records * Current record on a sloop pillage: 37k * Current record on a war brig pillage: 65k * Achieved the navy rank of admiral on Nov 8, 2006 * Completed memorizing the Sage Ocean on March 11, 2007. * Achieved sublime experience in Sailing on March 23rd, 2007. * Achieved sublime experience in D-Nav on November 23, 2007 * Achieved sublime experience in Carpentry on Jan 11, 2008. * Achieved sublime experience in Bilging on May 4, 2008. * Received his long desired eyepatch while attacking Barnabas the Pale's flotilla in March 2008. Blockade History Riggie has participated in at least one full round at the following blockades, picking up a hook (at Kent V) and a pegleg (at Spaniel VII) along the way. *Admiral - IV with Outcasts, VII / VIII / IX with Rogues of Sage, XVIII with League of Light, XXII with Candy Coated Chaos *Amity - II with The Phantom Fleet, VI / IX with Passive Aggression and VIII with Allied Saruyama Forces *Ashkelon - V with T-N-T *Barbary - I with Candy Coated Chaos, II with Illium Eternae *Basset - VI / VII with Eternal Glory *Blackthorpe - VII with Rogues of Sage, XVI with Good Grief, and XIX with Undeclared *Bowditch - IV with Hardcore Explorers and V with Undeclared. *Caravanserai - IV with Allied Saruyama Forces and V / XIII with Notorious, XVI with Undeclared, and XX with Eternal Glory * - I with Sage Needs a Large *Gauntlet - II and XXI with Candy Coated Chaos, IX with , X with Ghostly Intentions, XI with Pace Amore Felicita / XXIV with Hardcore Explorers *Halley - V with Rogues of Sage as part of the first 24-hour Blockade event. *Kakraphoon - IV / V / VI with Hell's Wrath, X with Fearless Privateers and XII with Good Grief. *Kashgar - I with T-N-T, VII with Notorious, VIII / IX with Phoenix Rising, and XII with Shadows Of Sage *Kasidim - I with Notorious, XI with Candy Coated Chaos, XIII / XV with Hardcore Explorers *Kent - IV / V / VII / IX / XIII / XIV / XV with Notorious *Kiwara - IV / VI with Candy Coated Chaos, VII / VIII / IX with Notorious *Penobscot - XII with Candy Coated Chaos. *Scrimshaw - XIII with Dirty Deeds * - I with Sage Needs a Large *Spaniel - V with , VII with Army Of Darkness, XII / XIII / XV with Illium Eternae, XVIII with a 3rd party. *Ventress - V / VI with Allied Saruyama Forces, XI with Good Grief, and XV with Silenced Souls *Wissahickon - I / II with Rebellion and IX / X with Critical Mass